Dial 1 For Kurt
by StarAngel148
Summary: One day, as luck would have it, Kurt answered a call to his dorm phone even though he call was most likely for his playboy roommate. The rest is serendipity. AU Kurt/Blaine, set in college.


**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox.**

**A/N: This is my first Glee of the next fourteen days. I'll try to post on every other day- so atleast 7 Sam/Quinn and Kurt/Blaine fics. This particular story has been forming in my head for weeks, and I'm glad it's finally written. The next one should be a Sam/Quinn on Wednesday. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Edited- 3/8/11 Everyone complained about the scene breaks and I just wanted to let everyone know that the scene breaks I originally put into the story didn't show up when I uploaded the document.**

**Dial 1 For Kurt**

Kurt has many reasons to dislike his roommate; Andrew Johnson couldn't tidy up after himself, he was borderline homophobic, he constantly pressured Kurt into doing both of their homework, and the continuous parade of girls who did the walk of shame the next morning was tiresome. The most annoying of all his traits was the fact that he never answered their dorm phone- even though the majority of calls were for him.

Kurt tossed and turned, and slung his pillow over his head, trying to block out the annoying ringtone Andrew chose. His roommate on the other hand continued to snore ignorant to the noise filling the room. When it finally stopped ringing he sighed in relief, only to have it start up again.

He groaned, practically whined, as he flung the covers off and grabbing the phone off the work desk.

"What?"

All he got was silence. His almost hung up when someone suddenly spoke up.

"Hi. Is Andy in?"

He flicked his eyes quickly in his roommate's direction- making sure to avoid looking at the half-naked girl partially perched off the bed.

"He's currently sleeping off a trip to The Library. Try calling back later- preferably after happy hour, but before the Omega Pi's party. I think he might have a spare moment somewhere in there."

The voice on the other end chuckled.

"Someone had their snarky-o's this morning."

Kurt sighed and fussed with his hair. He knew he was being rude, but the all-night grind fest in the next bed had kept him up all night. No matter how loud he turned up his Ipod, the girl's obviously fake screams were louder.

"I'm sorry. Andy had a late night and I, unfortunately, suffered the brunt of it."

"Ah." The boy laughed heartier. "He's still quite the ladies man I assume." Kurt made a noncommittal sound of agreement. "I remember the summer camp when I roomed with Andy. Didn't get a wink of sleep for almost three months."

"So you feel my pain?"

"Acutely." They both laughed. "I'm Blaine, by the way, Andrew's cousin. Scarred since the summer of '98."

He smiled and bit his lip.

"Kurt, his ultra-fabulous roommate. Tortured on a nightly bases since freshman orientation. He picked up the RA of the floor above us that night."

"Nice." Blaine said sarcastically. "Pleasure to speak to you Kurt. When Andy wakes up, let him know I called."

"Will do. And the pleasure was all mine Blaine." He knew he sounded giddy. "Call anytime."

Static was all he could hear for a second.

"Maybe I will." He could hear the grin in Blaine's voice.

Kurt hung up and lightly placed the phone on his night table, swooning back onto the mattress. Best thing to happen to him before nine-thirty in the morning.

Kurt paused the movie he was currently watching and placed the phone to his ear.

"You've reached the Hummel/Johnson door room. Press one to speak to Kurt, two to reach Andrew."

"I'm going to go with option number one, since I'm sure option number two isn't home."

Kurt immediately straightened up- it was Blaine. He quickly fixed his hair- even though the hunky Harvard grad student couldn't see him.

"Blaine, hi!"

"Kurt." He could almost picture Blaine's smile. Kurt closed his eyes and focused only on the voice at the other end of the call. "How have you been? How's life in Los Angeles?"

"The shopping is amazing, I went celebrity spotting with a couple of friends last night at Club Nou and there are so many places to eat. I can already hear my waist line expanding. I'm glad I chose UCLA over Ohio State." He knew he was practically bursting with excitement. "What about you? Harvard Law School? Smarty-pants alert."

Blaine sighed. "Harvard is challenging and law school, brutal. Sometimes I feel like the last time I actually slept was in primary. You're like, the only person I really communicate with beside family. And the girl who's my caffeine supplier- Mocha chip, triple shot, and extra whip latte."

"I'm sorry. But it will all be worth it right?"

"Right." Blaine replied. "Successful, rich lawyers are guy magnets, right?"

Kurt internally breathed a sigh of relief and contained his squeal of excitement. He was gay! It wouldn't be another hopeless crush- like the one he'd had on his step-brother Finn.

"I've read lawyers are hot."

Kurt had just ended the best date ever.

Joshua is an endearing sophomore with dreamy blue eyes and an adorable set of dimples. And luckily he lived two doors down.

He floated into the room, picking up the phone as he headed for his bed.

"Good evening."

"Someone's happy." Blaine sing-songed.

If possible, Kurt's smile grew.

"Extremely. I just came back from the best date ever. He was a perfect gentlemen and an exceptional dresser. I think I'm in love." He was practically delirious with joy- they'd cuddled during the movies, had meaningful, intelligent conversation over Balinese food, and finally a perfect kiss when Josh had dropped him off at the door.

"This must have been some date." Blaine chortled. "I remember those days."

"Happily committed?"

He heard the soft snort clearly through the line. "Too busy to date."

Kurt tried to be sympathetic, but his emotional-high from his amazing night prevented it. Blaine, obviously sensing Kurt's elation moved onto happier topics.

"First we went to see 'Love Happens Quickly'. We sat in the second to last row- he put his arms around me halfway through the preview and we played footsy most of the movie. Then he took me to this out-of-the-way Balinese restaurant- cocktails and split entrees-, which was amazing and finally he gave me a movie star one and a half minute kiss at the door." Kurt sighed. "The only problem is he's never had a real relationship before."

"Did you ask him why?"

"He said he doesn't believe in monogamy." Kurt said dejectedly.

"So, you think it will last?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Probably not." Kurt reasoned. "But I've only had one boyfriend. Lima only had two openly gay boys, so naturally we gravitated towards each other. We were each other's first everything. It would be nice to play the field a little."

"Okay." Blaine laughed. "Just never use that phrase again. You sounded like a dork saying that."

Kurt gasped in mock indignation. "I sound cool." He mumbled.

He dated Joshua for five weeks. The relationship was exciting, for the most part, and the sex adventurous. But true to his assessment, Joshua didn't believe in monogamy and Kurt got tired of sharing him with half of the freshman and sophomore class.

Kurt was bone-tired.

After pulling an all-nighter to finish his English paper, complete his Biology course work and study for his Contemporary Design exam, all he wanted to do was catch some z's. Too bad Andrew and his frat buddies were in the middle of their poker game.

"Queenie, there you are!" Andrew exclaimed loudly, his words slightly slurred. "I was wondering when you'd come back. Someone was gone all night." All the boys chortled and hooted.

John, the nicest one of all of Andrew's friends, patted the chair next to him. "Join us. Maybe we can help support your clothe habit?"

Kurt tried to smile.

"Maybe some other time? I didn't sleep all-night." When the guys threw lecherous looks his way, he sighed. "Not like that. I was in the campus library- alone- all night. Studying. The library staff kindly kicked me out this morning when they found me."

He trudged to his bed, dropped his bag at the foot and fell face first onto the mattress. He fell asleep to the laughter of the Omega Pi's.

What felt like minutes later, but was actually hours later, Kurt felt someone attempt to shake him awake.

"Hummel?" The shaking persisted. "Get up Hummel. My cousin's on the phone for you."

He felt the space near his head dip and he blindly reached out for the phone.

"Mmm-llo?"

Blaine snickered; at his expense he was sure.

"So what's this I hear about you getting caught by the campus police night for 'studying' in the library? Didn't know you were kinky like that."

The innuendo was plain to hear.

"Stupid Omega's." Kurt muttered. "I was studying and I lost track of time. They found me bent over a desk with a puddle of drool cooling."

"Was it cute drool?"

He took a second to ponder.

"I think I saw the girl wink at me and she definitely flipped her hair."

Blaine gasped. "She winked at you? Along with the patented hair flip? That harlot! Hussy! Woman of loose morals! The shame, the humiliation."

They shared quiet laughter. It was exactly what Kurt needed after such a crummy forty-eight hours.

"On the upside, I don't have to worry about that many things being piled on at a time for a couple of weeks."

"Good. Because the more time you spend on school, the less time you get spend with me talking about the Gucci's spring line."

"Or the new line of Versace sunglasses."

"Oh, helping me pick out clothes from the John Varvatos catalogue."

"Blaine, you have a problem- you've developed a Varvatos habit. You must seek help. Immediately." Kurt deadpanned.

"I know," Blaine responded in a mocking tone. "I'm one more purchase away from bankrupting myself and having to turn tricks on Cambridge street corners to support my addiction."

The mental image was so ludicrous- especially since the Andersons were an influential New York family and the fortune amassed over the last hundred years would take centuries to frivolously throw away. It took Blaine twenty minutes to get Kurt to stop giggling every time he opened his mouth.

The one thing he loved about Lindsey- Andrew's first college, maybe only ever, girlfriend- was the fact that his roommate was such a love-struck fool for her that he was hardly ever around. In fact, Andrew only stopped in to pick up and drop off clothes.

Kurt slept more, studied without interruption, expanded his closet space and redecorated the room more his taste.

The phone rang and he placed the pencil in his mouth as he reached for the phone.

"Whoever you are, what do you know about socio-economic situation in Madagascar?" He asked as he twirled a highlighter in his fingers.

"Uh," Blaine chuckled nervously. "Talking animals seem funnier when you're high? Way to put me on the spot."

He snorted and continued writing notes.

"On a hopefully more upbeat note, how did your Political Science exam go?"

Kurt quickly capped his highlighter, stuck it in the book to hold his place and set the book on the floor. He flipped onto his stomach, kicking his legs into the air.

"Amazing, I know I aced it. Some really smart, I've been told really hot, future hot-shot lawyer helped me cram the night before. He has a degree in Poli-Sci you know."

"Really?" Blaine's pitch lowered. "You've been told really hot? Scorching actually."

Kurt's own voice got husky. "Really? Maybe you should send me a picture."

"Give me your email address, I'll send you one. But only if you send me one of you."

He couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face.

"Deal."

Later that night as he checked his email, he hesitated to open the one labeled from Blaine. Their phone interaction had been going so well, what if that shiver-inducing voice didn't match his physical looks? When he finally gathered the courage to download the picture, he was blown away. Blaine, for all intents and purpose, was a god.

He dreamt of running his tongue over every part of Blaine's body.

"Dial one for Kurt."

Blaine's laugh made him stop flipping through the latest issue of Vogue.

"Okay, but only if you promise to always pick up."

Kurt pretended to mull it over for a minute.

"Deal."

"So Spring Break is coming up," Kurt was trying to be smooth and nonchalant about it. "What are your plans?"

He could hear the click-clack of Blaine's keyboard in the background. Blaine had a case-study due the next afternoon.

Blaine sighed. "I'm going to see my parents and suffer through another supposed attempt at helping me find love, but is actually another attempt by my parents to secure a business merger. They make it so painfully obvious." He could almost hear Blaine rolling his eyes.

"I'm headed back to the Hudson-Hummel residence to help my soon-to-be step-sister-in-law plan her wedding. Which is sure to be completely outrageous and over the top. The girl has delusions of grandeur."

"Really?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yep. She's a future Broadway diva, I guarantee it. One day Rachel Berry's name will be splattered all over New York."

"Rachel Berry huh? I'll remember the name. You can even take me backstage and introduce me to the star one day."

"Okay. But be warned, Rachel is kind of self-centered. She'll spend the entire time trying to find ways to steer the conversation back onto the topic of her."

He heard the typing on the keyboard stop. "Is she your friend?"

"Yeah." Kurt begrudgingly admitted.

"Then I want to meet her, and your step-brother. I want to eventually meet all your friends."

"I want you to meet them too." He stuttered out, so surprised by Blaine's words.

"Good. I look forward to that day."

Kurt's pretty sure he fell in love with Blaine then, even if the feelings were always there.

Kurt logged in and adjusted the webcam, waiting for Blaine to call him. In the mean time, considering it would be there first time actually seeing each other while talking; He semi-frantically worked to adjusted his appearance. He ran his fingers through his hair to fix it, brushed imaginary lint particles off his silk top and straightened his tie.

"You all done there super star?"

Kurt started.

"I didn't know you were already on."

"I was enjoying the view."

Kurt felt his cheeks flame and watched as Blaine blushed as well.

"How was your day?"

"Better now. You?"

"Totally better now."

They exchanged slightly dopey grins.

Blaine cleared his throat.

"I sent you something. It should be arriving in a few days."

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.

"I love presents! What is it?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip.

"Airline tickets you can use whenever… to come see me during the summer in New York."

Kurt worried his own bottom lip. He could see Blaine's hopeful expression, but also the fear of reject in his eyes.

"I'd love that." Kurt whispered vehemently.

Blaine flashed him a mega-watt smile. Kurt reciprocated with a dazzling smile of his own.

"I'd love that too."

Kurt rushed for his cell phone, dodging Rachel's attempts to get there before him and Finn's hands trying to hold him back.

"The Hudson-Hummel Den of Inequity. This is the Master, how my I direct your call?" Kurt said in a tone so husky he knew he'd shocked his step-brother and sister-in-law without having to look at them. He hurried out of the living room and into his room, locking the door behind him.

"May I ask what services are provided?" Blaine's tone was equally as husky.

He lounged on the bed, flirting with his almost-boyfriend was best done while laying with one's eyes clos

"The services we provide sir? Why, anything the caller desires."

"Anything, huh?" Kurt shivered. "I'll take a kiss then. When we're face to face tomorrow."

Kurt feigned ignorance. "Tomorrow? I don't remember anything significant happening tomorrow. Furthermore, I only kiss those who have the honor of being called my boyfriend."

"Then I'll have to become your boyfriend. And you mine."

Kurt contained his hoot of exhilaration. They'd been skirting around the subject for almost weeks, and it had been implied that they were headed that way- especially since neither of them had dated in months. But it was the first time they'd talked about it so frankly.

"You all packed?"

"Yes. My flight leaves at ten and I arrive at twelve-thirty. You'll have to show me around."

"I'll be waiting." Blaine whispered. "Tomorrow is the beginning of our love story."

Kurt felt his knees buckle, thankful that he was already seated. Answering the phone the day Blaine called his dorm room was luck, the rest was serendipity. Yep, tomorrow was the beginning of the rest of his life- he had a feeling.

**The End**


End file.
